Dimple
by BlueCinnamon
Summary: That dimple is illegal


Dimple

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

#ValentineFI2020

.

.

_That dimple is illegal_

_Too dangerous_

_So i call you illegal_

_All day all night rewind_

_Is it mother nature's rare gift?_

_Or did an angel give a deep kiss?_

_Those dimple are illegal_

_But i want it anyway anyway anyway_

Dari atas panggung tempat dirinya bernyanyi, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum. Ada rona merah yang menghiasi wajah sang kekasih, lalu di susul dengan tawa renyah yang ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Oh, dan juga siulan yang mengoda dari para pelanggan restoran malam ini.

Sasuke ingat bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, pertemuan yang bisa di bilang lucu sekaligus menyakitkan. Mengingat ke masa itu membuat Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat memeluk sang terkasih dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

Sudah berapa lama ya mereka bersama?

2 tahun? 5 tahun? Atau lebih, mungkin?

"Hey, Love. Sudah selesai dengan mengagumi keindahanku?"

Sakura hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dirinya tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah duduk manis di hadapannya. Senyumnya terlihat menjengkelkan, di tambah kilatan nakal di kedua bola matanya itu. ini sedikit memalukan, tertangkap basah memperhatikan sang kekasih karena ketampanannya yang tidak manusiawi.

"Ew, dalam mimpimu, sayang. Lagi pula," Sakura menopang kepalanya ke sisi kanan dan menyuapkan sepotong buah segar ke dalam mulultnya. "Kak Itachi lebih menggoda malam ini, you know?"

"Sengaja ingin membuatku cemburu, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda.

Sakura terkikik kecil, "aww, Tuan kau membuatku malu. Tolong jangan katakan pada kekasihku, soalnya dia cemburuan sekali." Kedipan mata ia berikan pada kekasih, niat hati ingin membalas candaan malah berakhir dengan saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Sasuke tergelak, ia bahagia. Hidup bersama dengan Sakura yang memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi, membuat dirinya lebih memahami arti kehidupan. Emosi Sakura yang stabil dan lebih mengayomi dirinya yang tempramen, adalah salah satu kunci yang mempertahankan hubungan mereka hingga detik ini. Jika saja Sakura juga memiliki sifat sepertinya, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin kata 'mereka' tidak akan pernah ada.

"Berhenti membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa terbiasa dengan aura ketampananku, memangnya—"

"—berhenti bicara omong kosong. Ayo, kita pulang sebelum hujan semakin lebat. Aku tidak ingin merawat bayi besar yang merepotkan."

"—aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura. Baiklah, kita ke tempat kakak dulu sebelum pulang. Ayo," Sasuke secara refleks menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Diremasnya lembut tangan tersebut, seolah takut akan hancur jika terlalu keras.

Setelah pamit pulang terhadap sang kakak, Sakura dan Sasuke segera berjalan menuju halaman parkir restoran tempat mereka makan. Kedua sejoli bak di mabuk asmara tersebut saling melontarkan candaan garing, terkadang Sakura akan mencubit lengan kurus Sasuke yang hanya terbalut cardigan hitam.

"Beruntung hujan berhenti saat kita keluar restoran," ujar Sasuke saat mereka berdua sudah berada dalam mobil.

Lagu klasik karya musisi ternama Tchaikovsky, mengalun lembut dalam keheningan malam. Sebagai pecinta music klasik, Sakura memenuhi playlist lagu mobil dengan lagu-lagu klasik. Hampir seluruh koleksinya berasal dari periode romantik dan barok. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih menggemari blues dan jazz, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke juga ikut mendengarkan lagu dari playlist-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Naruto? Aku dengar minggu depan dia akan menikah, siapa calonnya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke luar saat hujan pertama turun dari langit, ia menurunkan kecepatan berkendaranya untuk berjaga-jaga. "Minggu kemarin saat aku berkunjung ke London, Naruto terlihat sedikit kacau. Dia bilang, jika tunangannya ini selingkuh." Diliriknya Sakura yang tengah membersihkana mukanya dari riasan wajah, "kenal Shion?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "wanita dengan 1000 wajah itu? Tentu saja, aku heran bagaimana bisa Naruto membuang berlian dan beralih memungut batu kali. Aku berani bertaruh dengan seluruh koleksi prangko-ku, Hinata pasti tengah berbahagia saat ini."

"Aw, kau sangat hapal dengan sifat wanita welas asih tersebut. Aku tidak yakin jika dia berbahagia di atas penderitaan Naruto— maksudku, menyakiti semut saja ia tidak akan tega." Sasuke mencebik kecil saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau.. benar sayang," ujar Sakura seraya menjentikan jarinya di udara.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, "sejak kapan aku pernah salah? Oh, ngomong-ngomong ada hal yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Bisa ambilkan di belakang?"

"Perlukah aku ingatkan tentang minggu lalu, sayang?"

"Sudah di ambil belum?"

Sakura tergelak puas, cubitan kecil Sakura berikan yang langsung dihujani pelototan ganas dari sang pemilik pinggang. "Untung saja aku menyayangimu, jika tidak—"

"Berisik kau bodat, cepat ambil hadiahnya sebelum aku berikan pada Karin atau aku—"

"—santai lur, tunggu dulu biar aku ambil."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke bagian belakang mobil, di sana sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dengan pita yang menghiasi bagian atasnya terlihat sangat cantik untuk dipandang mata. Dengan ragu diraihnya kotak tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya.

"Oh, cantik sekali. Apa ini punyamu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Milikmu, bukalah. Aku harap kau suka," mobilnya berhenti tepat saat lampu merah sudah menyala.

Sakura membukanya dengan perlahan, matanya membola saat mendapati mawar merah muda dan coklat di dalam kotak tersebut. Dengan ragu ia melirik Sasuke, terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke diam-diam khawatir dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh dirinya.

Hening yang terlalu lama membuat Sasuke takut setengah mati, ia ingin bertanya tentang hadiah yang ia berikan tapi dirinya juga takut dengan jawaban yang akan ia terima. Terkadang, Sakura bisa menjelma menjadi monster yang mengerikan jika dirinya salah dengan sesuatu yang digemari Sakura.

"Aku.. terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, sayang."

Bagai oase di tengah padang gurun, ucapan Sakura tadi sukses membuat dirinya lega bukan main. Ucapan syukur tidak berhenti dari dalam hatinya, berarti dirinya bisa membuat Sakura lebih bahagia dari ini. Padahal isinya hanya beberapa coklat dan bunga, tapi melihat senyum yang mengembang dari wajah yang ia cintai, dirinya merasakan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

"Tentu, aku sempat berfikir bahwa kau tidak akan menyukai hadiah kecil ini. Syukurlah kau menyukainya," Sasuke menarik pelan tubuh Sakura ke arahnya. Ciuman kecil ia berikan pada bibir berwarna merah muda tersebut. "Aku tahu kita memang tidak pernah merayakannya, tapi aku rasa sesekali untuk ikut meriahkan hari ini tidak ada salahnya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil menyetujui ucapan Sasuke, "oh, aku baca suratnya—"

"—tidak! Maksudku, jangan sekarang. Nanti saja jika kita sudah sampai di rumah, oke?"

"Em, baiklah."

Hela nafas lega Sasuke hembuskan, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai dan Sakura harus bersabar dengan isi surat yang ia buat. Kan dirinya bisa malu jika Sakura membaca surat tersebut di hadapannya, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti?

Ah, pokonya malam ini Sasuke akan tidur di luar saja.

_I dont need someone to complete me, i only need someone to accept me completely and it's you. Marry me, Sakura?_

.

.

.

Author note: Aw.. aku hebat bisa menyelesaikan dalam semalam.

Kepada para pembaca di luar sana, jika kalian tertarik untuk bergabung dengan FI, silahkan kunjungi akun "Fanfiction Indonesia" atau info lebih lanjut bisa hubungi Pak Ketua, . Beliau adalah foundernya.

Gracias..

Dimple by BTS


End file.
